


something bout the bright lights

by waterbendingpercy



Series: swimming au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Established Relationship, M/M, kissing in pools, yahaba is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbendingpercy/pseuds/waterbendingpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani’s expression turned horror-stricken. “I am not <em>fucking you</em> in the pool.”</p><p>“That is <em>so not</em> what I was going to say!” Yahaba squawked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something bout the bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> this is just purely bc i love swimming and i love kyouhaba  
> minor edits made 8/21/17

“Good practice, everyone!” Oikawa’s voice rose above the receding sounds of splashing water. “We’re done for today! Right, Iwa-chan?”

“It’s your call, dumbass,” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly, slinging a towel over his shoulder and pushing open the door to the locker room.

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ”

Yahaba eagerly ripped off his cap and goggles, sighing as he sunk below the surface of the water to cool off. His entire body was sore, from his arms to his calves, but in the pleasant way that left him feeling satisfied after every practice. He rolled his shoulders, still aching from Oikawa’s intense butterfly set, and distantly registered Kunimi climbing out of the pool next to him. 

“—haba. Oi, Yahaba.”

Yahaba poked his head up. “Sorry, what was that?” he asked.

Kyoutani raised an eyebrow as he crouched over the pool edge, his goggles resting around his neck, and scowled down at Yahaba. “We’re on clean-up today, remember?”

Yahaba grimaced. “Right.” He braced his hands on the pool deck to push himself out, but his arms buckled and he slipped back into the water. “Shit.”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. “Here.” He reached down to grab Yahaba’s hands and hauled him bodily onto the pool deck, ignoring his shrieks of protest as he dumped him on the cold, wet tile.

“Was that really necessary?!” Yahaba spluttered.

Kyoutani shrugged as he gathered up a heap of kickboards. Yahaba just glared at him before getting to his feet and begrudgingly picking up stray boards and pullbuoys.

They heaved the supplies into their respective bins in the storage closet. Kyoutani narrowed his eyes as he peered out the door and scanned the pool deck. “Someone left their water bottle behind,” he muttered. He glared at the lone object as if it had personally offended him.

Yahaba dumped a pair of flippers into a bin. “We’ll just bring it to lost and found,” he replied. “Besides.” He turned to face Kyoutani and his lips sloped into a grin. “We have the whole place to ourselves, so—”

Kyoutani’s expression turned horror-stricken. “I am not _fucking you_ in the pool.”

“That is _so not_ what I was going to say!” Yahaba squawked, turning bright red and punching him in the shoulder. It had about as much effect as punching a wall.

Kyoutani pouted moodily at the gesture, resembling an angry puppy. Yahaba wanted to kiss him. Then he wanted to punch him for it. Ugh.

“Come on,” he ordered. He playfully snapped the waistband of Kyoutani’s swimsuit as he moved past and darted out of reach, smirking when he heard him growl. They made their way back onto the pool deck and Yahaba slid his hand down along the wall as he walked, searching for something.

Kyoutani eyed him suspiciously. “What do you think you’re—”

Yahaba flicked a switch, and the brightness of the overhead lights vanished. The barest hints of daylight came from the small windows lining the indoor pool, and even then he could barely make out Kyoutani’s figure standing a few meters back.

“Just wait.” Yahaba said when he scowled in confusion. His hands fumbled over the panel again to turn on another switch.

The pool was immediately lit up in a blue glow, easing away the darkness with rippling caustic reflections cast over the walls and ceiling. “Oh,” Kyoutani breathed.

Yahaba turned around to grin triumphantly and maybe make a snarky comment or two, but stopped for a moment. Kyoutani was staring across the water with wide eyes, as if seeing the pool for the first time; his features were softened by the luminescense of the underwater lighting, enhancing his current puppy-like demeanor. Yahaba sucked in a breath.

Kyoutani tilted his head back to glare at him. “What?” he snapped, soft expression vanishing.

“Nothing.” Yahaba straightened up. “I just noticed you got new goggles.”

“My goggles?” Kyoutani frowned down at the pair hanging around his neck. “These aren’t new, I’ve had them for almost— _fuck!_ ”

Yahaba reached out and shoved him into the pool mid-sentence. Kyoutani flailed his arms, spluttering curses, then toppled into the water with a splash.

He quickly resurfaced and glared at Yahaba, who was still bent over laughing.

“Oh my god, you should’ve seen your _face,_ Kyou—wait no no no no—”

A hand shot forward and yanked at Yahaba’s ankle. He screeched and fell face-first into the pool with a loud _smack_. Kyoutani barked out a laugh and almost choked on the pool water.

“You _shit!_ ” Yahaba yelled. He was treading a short distance away, his bangs dripping wet and plastered against his forehead.

Kyoutani responded with a wave made from a sweep of his arm. “You started it,” he retorted.

“Wow, how mature,” Yahaba laughed, swimming closer. “Hey, aren’t you glad I pushed you into the shallow end, at least? If it was any deeper you wouldn’t be able to stand.”

Kyoutani just glowered, blowing bubbles in the water. Yahaba laughed again.

“C’mere.” He held out his hands and smiled when larger, rougher ones easily folded over his, pulling Yahaba closer into a kiss. Kyoutani tasted like chlorine and Gatorade—or maybe that was himself, he couldn’t tell.

Kyoutani pulled back to rest his forehead against Yahaba’s. “Stop smiling,” he mumbled, licking his lips. “It makes it harder.”

“I caaan’t,” Yahaba whined. He scuffed his toes against the tile of the pool. “You’re really cute.”

Kyoutani scowled in embarrassment as a blush spread over his face. “Shut up,” he spluttered, but a tiny smile appeared on his face. Yahaba could feel himself melting inside.

The lights suddenly flickered on, washing the pool in its harsh fluorescence.

Kyoutani and Yahaba screamed and attempted to jump away from each other, which only resulted in clumsily flailing their arms around and splashing each other in the face. “What the fuck?!” Kyoutani screeched.

Hanamaki stood by the light switch, his jaw dropped. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

He stood there, staring wide-eyed at the second-years in a shocked silence. Yahaba and Kyoutani stared back, too petrified to do anything.

“Hanamaki-san,” Yahaba said slowly, “can you please—”

The door to the locker room burst open. “Who the hell was screaming so—uh.” Iwaizumi stopped in the doorway, his gaze flicking from Yahaba's and Kyoutani’s red faces to Hanamaki. “What…happened…?”

Hanamaki held his hands up. “I just came in here to get my water bottle. They were the ones making out.”

The statement launched a series of yells in protest from both Yahaba and Kyoutani as Iwaizumi looked on in complete bewilderment. Oikawa and Matsukawa had scrambled onto the pool deck at some point. “It happened! Mattsun, you owe me a thousand yen!!” the captain shouted.

“You were making bets?!” Yahaba screeched.

“My life is officially over,” Kyoutani groaned. Iwaizumi could only grimace sympathetically.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't really fit in with the timeline of my previous fic but,, ignore that


End file.
